fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Hibana
, better known as , is a Third Generation pyrokinetic and Captain of the Special Fire Force Company 5. Appearance Hibana's an attractive young considerably buxom woman with tanned skin, long light pink hair and blue eyes that have a shade of pink, flower-shaped pupils.Chapter 9, page 1 Her outfit consists of a v-shaped, sleeveless white pencil dress, which partially reveals her chest, a belt with a gold buckle, with a whip and a holster attached to it, dark high heels, a golden necklace, light-colored undergarments,Chapter 12, page 8 and a personalized protective outer fur-trim jacket with a hood, parts of it are coated with blue lines. Hibana's dress has a split on the left leg from the belt down, allowing a large portion of her left leg. Other than this attire, she also wears a light jumper with striped, woollen sleeves with a vest that has two pockets at the sides over it, a dark skirt, and tights. Each of Hibana's outfits have patches with the number 5 on them, to signify her affiliation to the 5th Special Fire Brigade. She also carries an iron fan around her while she's on the battlefield. During her time at The Holy Sol Temple, Hibana wore a habit, which consisted of a tunic, which was covered by a scapular, a veil, dark shoes, and a pendant with a cross-like insignia as a charm. When she departed from the temple, Hibana wore a light-colored coat, a dark skirt, and boots. Personality Hibana's initially portrayed as a deceptive and somewhat sadistic person, having a twisted personality, and she enjoys inflicting pain upon Infernals she captures for research. She takes her rank as Captain seriously, and she doesn't hesitate to remind lower-ranked members of their place. She also has a sovereign-like complex, which she typically expresses towards men under her command. She manipulates people using her charm and beauty to get her way, while she's also being a dominant and controlling person who thinks of others as insignificant; by going as far as using her own comrades as stepping-stones from her throne. Hibana's highly ambitious, she wishes to gather as much data on Infernals as she can, and unravel their secrets, but she also recognizes its value as leverage, using it to gain her current position, and improve her standing. In her own words, she saw the evils of the world and thought that in order to combat them effectively, she needed to become that evil she was fighting. Hibana does have a good heart, though, experience turned her into more of a cynic. As a girl, Hibana was a young sister of the Holy Sol Temple, but she didn't share the faith and devotion of her sisters, and she was casual about showing off her abilities. However, she was a good-natured girl who enjoyed using her powers to make the other sisters happy, and she encouraged Iris to be more confident. She also showed a natural talent for chemistry, using small doses of elements to change the color of her flames, which Iris thought was beautiful. She was also a little protective of the people she cared about, cautioning Iris when she attempted to touch her flowers, stating that they were still flames. Following the fire that killed the other nuns, Hibana completely abandoned her faith in the Sun God, and devoted the rest of her life to science and research. She saw this devastating fire as proof that God didn't exist, since she was the least devout among the nuns, and survived while the more devout didn't. This also caused her to view fire as a destructive, and evil power devoid of beauty, something that could only take from others rather than give them hope or comfort. Then this drove her to pursue infernal research with a sadistic zeal that allowed her to maximize her already high affiliation for science and experimentation, which she turned into highly regarded positions in Haijima and the Fire Force. While Company 8 are bound together by a strong sense of justice, Hibana claims to be motivated by a desire for revenge, promising to burn the people responsible for killing her sisters alive for their crimes. During her time doing experiments on Infernals, she became more cynical about the world around her and decided that to get stronger and wiser, she had to become malicious, to survive, she opted to become a demon.Chapter 14, page 16 Hibana's highly intelligent and a great tactician. Being able to devise a plan, alongside Akitaru Ōbi, to infiltrate the Special Fire Force Company 1, and learn more about the incidents involving the artificial creation of Infernals almost single-handedly. After her confrontation with Shinra, Hibana became much kinder, friendlier and open with her feelings, reverting to her childhood personality in pursuit of her revenge. The confrontation showed her how the flames she despised so much could be used as a force for good and heroism, reminding her of how she was viewed when she was younger. She even claims to have developed romantic feelings for Shinra and spends more time with Iris. However, she still demonstrates a domineering and arrogant attitude in combat and within her Company despite her newfound faith in others. She is very indirect about her feelings and will quickly find excuses to cover up her friendly actions, mostly due to her pride and initial confidence. Hibana remains a suspicious and cynical person when it comes to Haijima and its employees, though keeping her ties intact as she finds they can still be useful for her own plans. Abilities Hibana is a Third Generation pyrokinetic, who has the ability to create flower-shaped flames through her hands or fan — an ability she calls "Clematis". She can surround her opponent in an abundance of Cherry Blossom-like flames that singe the skin upon touch and inflicts harmful cuts. These flames are powerful enough to destroy multiple Infernal cores with ease. Hibana can control the surrounding temperature, which can extinguish certain Ignition AbilitiesChapter 60, page 6 that rely on external factors. She can also envelop a person's body in heat, resulting in them developing heat syncope, which can subdue them and cause dizziness.Chapter 17, page 15 This effect can be easily applied to multiple opponents at once. Her knowledge of science allows her to assess an opponent's power and how her heat control will affect their attacks. Despite her intelligence and offensive strength, Hibana lacks skill in combat due to her receiving no formal training.Chapter 19, page 21 As a result, her endurance is extremely limited compared to other Captains and once her opponent bypasses her established strategies she is often unable to react or counter-attack quickly. She is also considerably frail and lacks durability, being capable of being knocked unconscious with a single punch or an object striking her head. Background Hibana grew up as an orphan in The Holy Sol Temple, alongside Iris and the other sisters who use to reside in the institution, where she showed little enthusiasm with the faithful praying to the Sun God. Being the only pyrokinetic at the temple, Hibana was looked upon as their smart and beautiful hero, due to having a gift that no other person at the temple had — the ability to create fiery flowers. One day, the Spontaneous Human Combustion struck the temple, incinerating every resident of the institution, except Hibana and Iris. The event caused Hibana to lose faith and caused her to view her own abilities as evil, while awakening inside of her hunger for power and dominance.Chapter 18, page 8-9 Escaping with Iris, Hibana eventually left her sister behind to pursue her revenge at any cost. As time went on, she started experimenting on the bodies of Infernals and selling her research to Haijima Industries in exchange for funds and the title of Captain.Chapter 20, page 15 Plot Introduction arc Hibana spectates the Rookie Fire Soldier Games, where she supports her peers in the exam until it is halted after an incident inside the building. Sometime later, she interrupts the clash between Shinra Kusakabe and Setsuo Miyamoto in an attempt to stop the Fire Soldier from dealing the finishing blow to the Murderous Infernal. Hibana orders her brigade to take Setsuo away as she gazes at Shinra, causing him to fall to his knees. She then tells her subordinates to hold him down while she lectures Shinra how to be respectful and demands him to lick her shoe. As Shinra looks up in an attempt to apologize, he sees Hibana's underwear, startling her and encouraging her to walk away. When the Special Fire Force Company 8 arrives, Hibana explains her wish to research the sentient Infernal and claims that she is willing to share the information with them. Before leaving Hibana warns that if Company 8 continues to involve themselves with the affairs of others they will be snuffed out. Glancing briefly at Iris, Hibana leaves with her Company. VS. 5th Special Fire Brigade arc After returning to headquarters, Hibana begins conducting vicious experiments on Setsuo, tempting the man to reveal the secrets his body holds. Later, Iris arrives at the Combine to talk, which ends with Hibana ripping off her habit and suggesting to use Iris as bait to lure out the 8th Special Fire Brigade. Hibana then overhears a loud noise outside the headquarters. After she recollects her past with Iris, Hibana is confronted by Shinra. At first, she tries to succumb the Fire Soldier with heat syncope but fails. Hibana then takes out her fan and attacks Shinra with her Cherry Blossoms, trapping the boy inside an abundant whirlwind of flower petals. She continues insulting Shinra, but fails to overpower him, which leads to her defeat after a single punch. While unconscious, Hibana reminisces her childhood at The Holy Sol Temple. As she wakes up, she finds herself in Iris' lap, who tells Hibana that she always thought of her as a hero, after which Shinra announces that he will be Hibana's hero — a person who she will be able to look up to. Hibana then grants Iris' request to see her fire flowers one more time. After her loss to Shinra, Hibana decides to reward him with a secret about Spontaneous Human Combustion. When Companies 5 and 8 decide to hold a dinner party to disguise their confrontation as a late-night training session, Hibana and Akitaru have a conversation, during which they discuss Shinra and how Hibana was affected by the tragedy of the flames. She then reveals to Akitaru that someone in Shinjuku District, which is under the jurisdiction of the Special Fire Force Company 1, is creating Infernals using artificial means and vows to crush them as they could've also been behind the incident at The Holy Sol Temple. VS. 1st Special Fire Brigade arc Hibana shows up at the Special Fire Cathedral 8 to bring Shinra lunch and, alongside Akitaru, inform him and Arthur that the two will be infiltrating the Special Fire Force Company 1 as trainees, with recruits from the 2nd and 5th Brigades joining them, in order to gather information on the artificial creation of Infernals. She later attends the 1st Special Fire Fighting Cathedral with Takehisa to check in on their progress. Hibana later further discusses her research on Infernals, revealing that the bodies of man-made Infernals have traces of the organism's (which was used to artificially create said Infernals) DNA in their bodies. Hibana and Conehead later confront a giant Infernal in the streets of Tokyo, where they wonder about how will they deal with the Infernal's many cores. She defeats it with Clematis after passing information onto Company 8. Preacher Pursuit arc Hibana appears alongside the other Seven Captains of the Special Fire Forces, attending a meeting with Raffles III, where the Adolla Burst, the White Hoods and the issues involving Spontaneous Human Combustion are discussed. Captain Giovanni suggests placing Shinra under protective custody, which Shinra objects to believing that he can protect himself. Hibana states that Shinra's safety is an internal matter and that Company 8 should handle it themselves, whispers to Akitaru that Company 3 will look for an opportunity to use Shinra for research experiments. After the meeting, Hibana is confronted by Giovanni. The doctor comments that despite her affiliation with Haijima, it seems like she is treating the 8th Company has her ally. Hibana dismisses his statement and leaves by saying she'll send data on the giant Infernals to him as a means of proving her loyalty to Haijima, much to his irritation. Asakusa arc While Company 8 is struggling in Asakusa, Hibana is seen ordering her followers to rearrange Akitaru's office and leave his possessions out in the street. When Iris asks why she is doing this, Hibana explains that this is punishing Akitaru for ordering Company 5 so casually. Despite the fact that Hibana could refuse his requests because she is also a captain, which a member of her Company points out. When the 8th Company returns, Hibana wonders why Haijima is sending a new recruit to Company 8, especially as they did not inform Akitaru beforehand. While Hibana makes it clear that she feels that Haijima is planning something, the newcomer explains that he is there because of emperor's order to strengthen the chemical of each of the Companies and Hibana's other responsibilities mean that her alliance with the 8th isn't enough. Therefore, Viktor Licht will be Company 8's official scientist. Vulcan's Workshop arc Hibana notices that Licht is an incredibly suspicious figure and is seen protecting Shinra from Licht when Licht attempts to examine the boy's feet. Shinra (following the events of Asakusa) asks the two scientists what the Adolla Burst is. Hibana simplifies the emperor's previous explanation while Licht explains the current state of the world. However, Hibana doesn't have any knowledge of the Adolla Link. Hibana asks Viktor why he is joining the Force and he tells her the thought it would be nice to get the action and data from the source. Hibana expresses shock that Company 8 is trying to recruit Vulcan. Shunra asks who is Vulcan and she explains that everyone that tried to recruit him was either rejected or never heard from him. Akitaru asks Shinra to bring Arthur and Iris long to try to recruit him. Hibana explains that is a waste of time and Vulcan has snubbed other brigades. Hibana later saves Shinra and tells him that she only came for Iris after the bug she planted in her sister's clothing caught the sound of a struggle before hunting him. When Shinra runs off to protect Vulcan, Hibana notes his agility. She later extinguishes the White Hood's illusion by altering the temperature of the air and pins them down with her Clematis attack. She seemingly accidentally attacks Arthur that the same time, when Arthur points out that she is meant to be his ally, However, she claims that says all men are the same in her eyes (except for Shinra). While Flail and Arthur are unable to move, Hibana starts to cackle at their misfortune, before being struck by a bears head, knocking her unconscious and freeing three warriors from her spell. Arthur figures out that Iris pushed the button again. Hibana regains consciousness and attempts to rescue Shinra from Shō after the white-haired boy almost kills Arthur, but she is quickly cut down herself. Hibana is herself recused by Vulcan and Licht when the Workshop explodes. She is later seen in a hospital having recovered from her injuries. While Shinra talks with Vulcan, Hibana questions Victor's incredible timing. He tells her he got worried and came after them. When Hibana asks him if he took the Preacher's Key from the Workshop and he denies the accusation. Hibana threatens him if does anything strange to Company 8. Hibana later appears with Konro and Karim to meet with Akitaru. While she is angry that Iris is being used by Akitaru to serve tea, but Iris tells her that she trying to improve. The group starts the meeting about the Preacher. Akitaru explains that Vulcan knows Giovanni's real face and the one at the press conference is an impostor, believing that the Hibana says that several members have left the third and that it's possible the White Hood's corruption might spread beyond the 3rd and it might have impacted the entire Empire. Karim says that they have to find the White Hood base. Akitaru says that Viktor has started to look for the base, although Hibana questions his trustworthiness. When Akitaru states that he will launch an attack on the White Hood's base, Hibana asks what his plan is. Although Iris asks her sister why is now sitting above the couch. The Princess explains that she refuses to sit at the same height as the useless Company 1, much to Karim's annoyance. Karim sarcastically asks her if she would want him to sit on the floor, much to Hibana's utter delight. As a result, Karim is forced to sit on the floor for the rest of the meeting. Netherworld arc After Company 8 enters the Netherworld, the 3 Angels of the 5th inform them of the brigade's activities. While Hibana dismisses then and claims she only cares about the events inside the Nether, she privately expresses her concern for Captain Obi. Haijima Industries arc After reading Licht's report on the investigation into the Chinese Peninsula, Hibana confronts him at the Haijima Paper-Making Factory. Noting that his findings do not match the company's design of the Amaterasu and openly accuses the company of criminal activity. Hibana warns him that Gureo Haijima will get rid of him and notes that Viktor might be turning on his masters despite her seeing him like a lapdog. Stigma arc Hibana accompanies Shinra in his trip to Asakusa to ask Konro about his experience with the Adolla Link, believing that he might be tied to the Evangalist. After being confused for Shinra's girlfriend, the pair find Konro is at a small shack beside Sumida River. Seeing that he is being attacked by a White Clad assassin. Hibana stops Shinra from getting involved so they can get more information. They watch Konro defeat the cultist with his blade and after he disposes of the attacker's corpse, Konro sits down with them to discuss things over tea. The three talk about his encounter with the Demon Infernal two years ago and how it not only showed him images of the other world but also perfectly copied his movements as they fought. Hibana recognizes this as a type of doppelganger. She plans on researching these demons more closely while they release that those scarred by the Adolla Link are being targeted. While Shinra, Arthur and Tamaki go through their training, Hibana interrupts Konro's cleaning by literally poking her nose through the curtained entrance. She says she wants to hear the story with the Demon two years ago again. But this time, she has brought along Captain of Company 6, Kayoko Huang, to do palpitation tests on Konro. Captain Huang's tests reveal that there is nothing special about Konro's flames. Therefore the Adolla Link has a different trigger. Hiding her own scar, Hunag tells Hibana that Captain Hague will be their next lead. Ōbi's Rescue arc Upon news being reported that Company 8 was wanted by the Tokyo Army after Akitaru Ōbi was arrested for his apparent failed kidnapping of Shinra, Hibana informed Conehead that she wasn't pleased with them gone as there was now less gravel to kick around. Knowing that she has been helping them from behind the scenes, he implored her to not assist them. Post-Ōbi's Rescue arc Hibana appears in this arc. Trivia * can be translated to "fire flower" in Japanese. ** This is a nod to her ability to manipulate flames in the shape of flowers. * Upon her introduction, Hibana was believed to have been depicted with blonde hair. * Iris originally called Hibana 'sister' in the ecclesiastical sense during their childhood. She currently refers to Hibana as 'nee-san', implying she views Hibana as family. * Hibana ranked 7th in the first Popularity Poll. References fr:Hibana pt-br:Hibana ru:Хибана uk:Хібана Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:5th Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation Category:Battalion Commanders Category:Fire Soldier